Name en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION Nous pensons tous que Zaraki Kenpach ne connais pas le nom de son Zanpakuto. Et bien, en fait, il le connais. Bon sang, son sabre pouvait même parlé !


**Titre: **Name

**Auteur: **MagicalStarlight

**Crossover Harry Potter-Bleach**

**Résumé: **OS. Nous pensons tous que Zaraki Kenpach ne connais pas le nom de son Zanpakuto. Et bien, en fait, il le connais. Bon sang, son sabre pouvait même parlé !

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Rien du tout. Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling et Bleach est à... je dois dire que je ne sais pas à qui est Bleach, mais il n'est certainement pas à moi ! Et quand à l'histoire, vous la devez à MagicalStarlight. Je n'en suis que la traductrice. Et maintenant, place à la fic.

_**NdT: **Voilà un tout petit minuscule OS que j'ai trouvé très sympa. C'est ma façon à moi de vous souhaitez à toutes et à tous un Joyeux Noël !_

OooO

_Name_

Tout le monde à la Soul Society connaissait un certain homme qui aimait se battre comme une machine de combat. Son nom était Zaraki Kenpachi. La plupart des gens tremblaient à la seule mention de son nom, et c'était un fait qu'il se battait avec n'importe qui qu'il considérait comme fort.

Tout le monde savait aussi que Kenpachi n'avait jamais utilisé le Shikai de son Zanpakuto avant.

Ce que tout le monde ne _savait pas _était que, contrairement à la croyance populaire, Kenpachi, en fait, _connaissait _le nom de son Zanpakuto.

Il avait essayé une fois par le passé et y était arrivé. Mais c'est quand tout commença à décliner. Il se souvint de sa vie quand il était encore en vie, en tant qu'humain.

Une voix froide ressemblant à un serpent siffla légèrement, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Kenpachi rit, et rit cette nuit-là, et personne ne trouva ce qui pouvait être si drôle que cela fit rire l'homme fou toute la nuit durant.

Il décida qu'il n'était pas encore temps de libérer sa lame, et donc resta silencieux à propos de ces nouveaux pouvoirs découverts. Même Yachiru n'en sut jamais rien.

Donc quand Kurosaki Ichigo fut devant lui et finit par le défier, il pensa qu'il essayerait son épée contre ce digne adversaire.

Finalement, il ne put encore relâcher son Shikai à temps. Il était déjà au tapis avant de pouvoir rassembler le courage nécessaire pour dire à voix haute un nom qu'il avait une fois haï.

Et puis plus de temps passa, ainsi que la nouvelle liberté de Rukia.

Un jour, un messager arriva à sa division, criant frénétiquement son nom. Il grogna d'irritation, et sauta sur le messager, exigeant de savoir la raison de ce chahut. Il avait été incapable de trouver Ichigo ces dernières semaines, et il en était très grognon, ses mains le démangeant de saisir la poignée de sa lame, son Zanpakuto l'exhortant à appeler son nom.

Le messager, déjà terrifier par la division elle-même, fut encore plus effrayé par la figure menaçante. Il lâcha rapidement le message qu'une grave situation avait lieu, et Kenpachi se dirigea vers l'extérieur immédiatement, avant même que l'autre finisse.

Une partie du monde humain était soudainement attaqué par des hordes de Hollows, principalement constituées de Menos Grande, et être privé de combat pendant des semaines fit que Kenpachi se précipita de façon téméraire au milieu de tout ça, frappant les ennemis dans une montée d'adrénaline.

Mais les choses ne tournent pas toujours bien à la fin, surtout quand cela concerne les dangers de son travail. Il y avait simplement trop de Hollows fort et de haut niveau, et nombreux étaient ceux déjà tombés.

De toute façon, Kenpachi ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement, mais il commençait à être énervé par toutes les attaques qui le blessaient vraiment quand elles ne devraient pas, et où donc étaient le reste des Capitaines ?

Ce fut quand ça le frappa. Il ne restait personne d'autre que lui, et les Hollows. C'était le moment parfait pour tester sa lame, et il n'y aurait aucun témoins inutile qui verrait son atout caché

Il laissa échapper un caquètement mauvais, qui se transforma rapidement en un véritable rire dément, alors qu'il jetait la lame à moitié brisé qu'il tenait dans ses mains et dégainait une nouvelle lame cachée sous ses vêtements.

Dans son excitation, Kenpachi manqua de remarquer une certaine tête orange et le reste des Capitaines qui étaient apparu en renfort. Ainsi, à partir de ce jour, tout le monde fut au courant du nom du Zanpakuto de Kenpachi.

**"Ecrases leurs âmes, Harry Potter !" **

Et ce jour-là, tout le monde sut aussi son vrai nom.

_"Bien sûr, Tom. Il n'y a que toi qui me donnerais des ordres comme ça après t'être dábarasser de notre bon vieux Voldemort."_

Puis il y eu une grande agitation le jour suivant sur comment sa lame pouvait parler.

_**FIN**_


End file.
